glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
GTNT: Amber
GTNT: Amber, known as simply Amber, is the first episode of season four of Glee: The New Touch, also known as GTNT: Colors. The episode follows 23-year-old Iris Novak. It was published on July 11, 2016. Plot Iris seems like she's living the good life; she's landed her dream job as a news anchor, is living by herself in Manhattan, and is in her best physical state of all-time. However, before advancing forward, she has to go back to her past. Episode -Iris Novak sits by a bus stop.- -Iris is dressed formally, with a homemade mustard colored sweater, she has her purse over her and has a faint smile drawn over her face. Her long, beautiful auburn hair extends itself long over her shoulders, while her small hazel eyes gaze over the other side of the Upper West Side Manhattan Street, where a young mother is seen walking hand in hand with her toddler child. At 23, Iris´ body is at a great, fully grown shape.- -Iris waits sitting by herself at the bus stop at the quiet Manhattan street, the trees over this Upper West Side street resemble the year’s season: Autumn. The leaves have turned into an orange looking color, and contrast with the light coming in from the Sun, some from this light hits Iris´ beautiful auburn eyes, as she sits quietly by the bus station, while birds chirp along on top of the beautiful autumn trees.- AMBER -Iris now walks through Midtown Manhattan, holding a Starbucks cup in her hand, as she walks admist the morning rush hour, with the streets crowded with people going to work, and the streets filled with car´s honking and people talking.- -Iris walks to a modern building, with the sign of “Manhattan News” up front. Iris enters it and follows her steps to an elevator, where she presses the button and calls it.- -Iris now walks through the corridors of “Manhattan News”, where people are sitting in their cubicles and offices, this was the administrative sector, while the actual set for the news and the camera equipment was found downstairs.- -Iris walks to her office but before she reaches it, is interrupted by a man in his late twenties. The guy has very short brown hair, and has an atheletic built. Iris smirked as she spotted him.- “Iris!” The guy said. “Oh hey, Andrew.” Iris answered with a smile, “Arent you supposed to go down already for the morning news?” “I’ll be there in a sec. Hey, Mister Higgs wants a word with you.” Andrew said, as he pat Iris´ back. -Iris felt herself blush at Andrew’s physical contact, and immediately shook her head in guilt.- -Iris walked all the way down the corridor to Mister Higgs office, where she was greeted by his secretary.- “Oh, Iris! Mister Higgs was expecting you.” -Iris gulped, a meeting with her boss could be anything but good, especially when he seemed so intent in talking to her.- -The secretary opened the door to Mister Higgs office, and Iris stepped in, carefully, and slowly.- -Mister Higgs was a man on his late fifties, his hair had whitened with age and so had his sense of humor. He was a small, overweight man, who rarely got out of his office. A picture of him and his wife stood over his desk. As Iris entered his office, Mister Higgs was nodding over a phone call.- “Allright, that´s right, yup, I have to go now… bye bye” Mister Higgs said, as he hang up the call and immediately stared at Iris, who was petrified staring at him. “Iris Novak! Come on now, take a seat please.” -Iris forced herself to smile, and timidly sat down on the chair in front of her boss.- “Andrew told me you wanted a word with me.” Iris said, as calmly as possible. “I sure do!” Mister Higgs said, with Iris finding herself surprised at his energy. “Iris, we have all been astonished and marveled at your work here over at Manhattan News this past year. You´re just out from college but you, you, my girl, have a gift for this, I can tell you that.” -Iris exhaled air in relief and smiled at her boss.- “Thank you so much, it has been a true honor to be work here for me. Being a reporter for a news station has been my dream since senior high school.” “Well? What if I tell you we want you to anchor the morning news with Andrew?” -Iris felt herself open her mouth in surprise, her eyes widened, and her face turned into a smile.- “Wow… that…. That would truly be an honor.” Iris said, smiling with her beautiful teeth. “Wonderful! What do you say about starting next week?” “Yeah… yeah I mean, of course! That´s great with me.” Iris said, gasping. “Very well then, congratulations, Iris.” -Mister Higgs extended his hand, and Iris extended hers as they shook hands.- -Iris now walks through the long hallway from her apartment. The hallway walls are a light yellowish color, and Iris makes her way to the last door after her day of work. Iris reaches her door and opens it with her key.- -Iris steps inside her comfortable apartment.- -Iris’ apartment has a small living room area, adjacent to it is a small kitchen, and then a corridor leads to her bedroom and bathroom.- -Night has fallen outside, and Iris walks to her kitchen and opens her fridge. Iris takes out a bottle of champagne, and opens it with a loud pop. Iris pours champagne over a cup, and takes her cup all the way to the living room. Iris sits in one of her orange sofas, which faces the window and straight out to an Upper Western Manhattan Street. Iris stares at the leaves falling from the trees at night. She lifts up her champagne cups and smiles at herself.- -Just then, Iris hears someone knocking on her door. She leaves her champagne cup by her sofa and walks towards her door, and opens it.- “Congratulations!” Iris hears Brandon say, as he hugs her and Iris hugs him back. -Brandon had matured at 23, he had a small growing beard, his hair was now dyed into a blond color, and he was dressed in the latest fashion as ever.- “Thank you Brandy!” Iris smiled. -Brandon Day walked towards the kitchen, and saw the already open champagne bottle.- “Gurl, are you fucking kidding me? You opened the champagne without me?” Brandon said. “Well, I wasn’t sure you were gonna come… Rose said she was too busy getting her last things ready for her movie opening next week, and I thought you were gonna want to have everything ready to move to Spain.” “Don’t worry gurl, I always got your back. I owe it to you.” Brandon said, as he served himself a cup of champagne and walked to the living room with Iris. “So, you got the morning news! Isnt that what you always wanted?” Brandon asked Iris, who lifted her champagne cup and clinged it with Brandon’s. “It is! I really still cannot believe it.” “So, here we are now… You get to be news anchor for Manhattan’s hottest news channel, and I am going to Spain to work as a fashion journalist.” Brandon smirked. “Oh my gosh… Remember back in glee club? When we promised to move in together to New York and fulfill our dreams?” “Of course I remember.” “I cant believe we have finally done it… What we have always been looking up to… is finally here.” Iris said. “And how does that make you feel?” Brandon said, sipping champagne into his mouth. “It’s amazing… but it’s also kinda weird, you know? Like… wow, I finally feel like an adult now.” -Iris and Brandon smiled, each holding the champagne hand in their hands, as the distant noises from the New York nighttime reach the apartment.- -Iris closed her eyes, and opened them again.- -There she was, sitting in front of a TV camera at a TV studio, about to come out on air in live television. Iris had gone through makeup and was wearing a white buttoned shirt and formal black skirt, she joined her hands together over the table in front of her, and in front of her, she saw people working on the cameras, the grips and the lighting, all focused on her.- “Good mornin’” Iris heard Andrew said, as he arrived at the studio wearing a suit and orange tie. -Andrew walked relaxed, with a coffee cup over his hand as he smirked at Iris and sat right next to her.- “So, first day at the office?” -Iris felt herself smile and blush again.- “Yup” “You seem nervous… there is no need to be at all, just stay calm, act naturally, and stare right into the camera.. you can do this, Iris, this is where you were meant to be.” Andrew reassured her, and Iris nodded. -Iris felt Andrew’s hand touching her thigh, and she again felt herself blush. Iris stared at Andrew, and noticed he was smiling, and he quickly placed his hand away from Iris, who frowned.- “Alright guys, we are all set!” the supervisor said, as Iris cleared her throat and sat in an upright position. Iris stared straight at the camera with confidence in her face. “We are going live in three… two… one” the supervisor said, as Iris opened her mouth to start talking. -Two hours later, Iris and Andrew are both smiling at the cameras at the studio, Andrew is seen to be relaxed and with a smirk drawn over his face, and he is laying back over his chair, as Iris is seen trying to look professional and sitting in an upright position.- “Alright New York, that was today’s news, and we have let you know about them.” Iris said, with confidence. “See ya tomorrow at nine o clock” Andrew smirked. “Aaaand we´re done!” the supervisor said, as Iris took a deep breath and then took a gulp of water. “You were great!” Andrew told Iris. “You really think so?” “I mean, yeah! You are a natural. Just perfect.” Andrew said, “I knew you had to do this job. I told Mister Higgs.” -Iris smiled back.- “Thank you so much, I was so worried, but I loved it.” “Hey, we should go celebrate.” “What do you mean?” Iris frowned. -Andrew played along on his chair, as he spun to the left and then to the right.- “Yeah, you know, do you want to go have a drink with me tonight? We should totally celebrate your first day here” Andrew said. “Um… yeah! Yeah, sure.” Iris smiled. -Later that night, Iris entered a crowded pub.- -Iris wore a tight, light orange dress, which looked beautiful on her. As she walked through the crowded pub, Iris tried to find any signs of Andrew, until she felt someone tapping her back.- “Wow! You look gorgeous!” Andrew said, as Iris blushed again. “Thank you so much.” Iris said, as she and Andrew walked towards a small table and Iris ordered a Sex on the Beach, while Andrew ordered a Martini. “Cheers, for your first day at work.” Andrew said, as Iris raised her cup and took a sip of her cocktail. “So, tell me about you.” Andrew told Iris. “Um… what do you want to know about me?” “Everything.” -Iris noted how Andrew stared at her, with his small, black eyes, and with a very serious tone and expression in his voice, making her feel suddenly uncomfortable.- “Well, I was raised in Woodsville, a small town in Connecticut.” “Never heard of it.” Andrew shook his head. “Well, that doesn’t surprise me, anyway, I was a cheerleader in high school, and also a member of my school’s glee club.” Iris said, omitting to mention her baby. “Cheerleading and glee club?” “Yup, I remember my cheerleader friends used to hate me when I joined glee club, but I was like fuck it.” Iris laughed, and was followed along by Andrew. “So, no boyfriend over there at Woodsville, Connecticut?” “Um… yeah… yeah I had my guys over there. Especially this last one, Ricky, he was called. He was so sweet, and he was probably the sweetest guy I ever, ever been with. He helped me a lot. I loved him” Iris said, with a melancholic tone in her voice, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about Ricky. “And what happened to that guy?” “Well you know. The usual. I moved her once high school was over, and he went to Texas, and yeah, distance turned out to be a bitch. I heard he is happy with another girl there now.” -Andrew said nothing but continued to stare on at Iris.- “Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are? Today, when we were at the studio with the morning news, I couldn’t quite stop staring at you.” Andrew suddenly said. -Iris felt herself blushing once again, and stared straight down at the floor, avoiding Andrew’s stare.- “Do you want to go to my apartment?” -Iris raised her view from the floor and stared at Andrew, who drank his martini.- -A while later, Iris and Andrew open the door to his dark apartment, kissing passionately, both drunk and giggling, closing the door behind them.- -Iris and Andrew kissed and Iris giggled, as Andrew started unbuttoning his shirt.- “Ooh la la…” Iris said, staring at Andrew´s well built. -Andrew laughed and grabbed Iris with his arms, carrying her to his bedroom and then laying her over his bed.- -Iris stared at Andrew, and Andrew stared back at her, with those intense eyes of his.- -Andrew again kissed Iris passionately by his bed, while Iris remained with her eyes closed, but now she suddenly didn’t seem so interested in kissing Andrew.- -Andrew now started kissing Iris’ neck, as Iris closed her eyes and felt Andrew kissing her passionately. Iris started bitting her lips, as Andrew touched her breasts.- “Andrew…” Iris said, but Andrew didn’t seem to listen to her. -Andrew now unzipped his pants, and started touching Iris´ leg.- “Andrew… I don’t think we should do this… we´re both drunk, I had a fun night. But now I realize, we should take this slowly, okay? I just… I had my bad past experiences, and I just learned to take things slowly. I loved tonight but let’s call it a day, I am exhausted and I want to go back home.” Iris said, calmly, as Andrew pierced her stare with his dark eyes. “I understand.” Andrew smiled. “Thank you.” -Iris was ready to get up from bed, however, Andrew pulled her back into the bed and started kissing her neck again. Andrew then opened Iris’ legs, and pressed her chest with his hand, so that she wouldn’t be able to get up from bed.- “Andrew… Andrew! This is not funny… this is not okay… please… Andrew!” Iris cried, as Andrew opened Iris legs, and quickly took out her panties. “Andrew! Stop it! Stop it please….” Iris started crying, as Andrew took out his pants, and started thrusting himself into a sobbing Iris. “Please! Let me go! Let me go!” Iris sobbed, as Andrew lurched himself inside her. -Iris cried out in tears, as Andrew kept on going. Iris covered her eyes with her hands, as she heard Andrew grunting with pleasure, remembering Luka when they were doing it, everything coming back to her again.- -Iris could now no longer cry, and nor could she feel anything with Andrew inside of her.- ' ' -The following morning, Iris stared into nothing at the studio.- -Iris’ face was pale, her hair lay careless over her shoulders, and she paid no mind whatsoever to the cup of coffee in front of her.- “Iris, are you feeling okay?” The supervisor asked her, as Iris nodded and forced a smile. “Yeah, yeah, I am perfectly fine. Just a little tired that’s all.” -Andrew now arrived at the studio in his suit and with his coffee, taking a seat besides Iris in front of the cameras.- “Good mornin’” Andrew smiled. -Iris could not get herself to staring at Andrew. She felt his presence besides her, making her feel sick and filled with remorse. She started to tremble.- “Hey, Iris, are you feeling well?” Andrew asked her, to what Iris didn’t answer, but continued to stare at the camera in front of her. -Andrew now leaned over Iris and whispered into her ear.- “I loved last night. Thanks to you.” Andrew whispered. -Iris closed her eyes and gulped, as the supervisor started the countdown for the news.- -Iris is now seen in her apartment.- -Iris lays over her bed, her auburn hair behind her. Her hazel eyes are irritated after all the crying, and her mouth is barely opened, showing her front teeth.- -A huge window beside her bed allows light to come in from outside. The sunset sunlight fills the room with a warm orange light, illuminating Iris’ face. Iris closes her eyes, and keeps on crying.- -Iris arrived late to the movie premier.- -Iris entered the theater room at night in a rush, and noticed how the movie started already. She bit her lips and took a seat in one of the last rows, as she watched the movie. Iris then stared through the audience and found her best friend, Rose Mitchel, sitting in the front seat right next to her girlfriend.- -A while later, “Existence” ended, receiving a standing ovation from the audience, and the credits started rolling in, noting Rose Mitchel as director and writer of the movie.- -Iris clapped along with the rest of the crowd, with complete joy towards her friend.- -Iris is now outside the theater, as everyone is exiting the theater and congratulating Rose Mitchel on her debut movie. Photographers take pictures of Rose and journalists line up to ask her questions, as Iris waits until she is alone to congratulate her friend.- -Once the last interviewer ends questioning and congratulating Rose on her movie, Iris approaches her and smiles at her.- “Iris oh my gosh!” Rose said, hugging her best friend, while Iris warmly hugged her back. -Rose had certainly changed over the past five years. Her dark hair was now cut short again, and she now wore squared glasses, her body had also changed and she was not the same little girl from high school.- “Rose, that movie was incredible. Seriously, I always knew you were meant to do this.” “Aw, Iris! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me, having you here.” “Well, of course I´d be here!” Iris said. “Hey Iris” Angelica suddenly said, hugging Iris. “Angie” Iris said, warmly. “Hey, uh, have you seen anyone else from glee club?” Rose asked her, frowning. “Oh, um… No… I haven’t.” “Oh well, I guess they are all busy…” Rose said, staring at the ground. “Yeah you know, Brandon really wanted to come but he is over at Madrid now, but either way you know they all would love to come, it’s just that we’re practically all in separate places now.” Iris said. “Yeah, yeah. It´s fine. Hey, I saw you at the news the other day! You nail it! I am so proud of you!” Rose said. “Thank you so much.” Iris said, trying to smile but failing to do so. Rose noticed this. “Iris? Is there something going on? I mean, I know you, Iris, I know you better than anyone. I knew you were not okay when you were with that guy Luka back at high school, and I knew you were not okay when you were pregnant, and I can certainly tell you are not okay now. So tell me, what´s going on?” Rose said. -Iris stared at the ground and bit her lips, and then stared at Angelica.- “Look, is it okay if we go talk about this alone?” -Iris and Rose are now seen having dinner together at a fancy Italian restaurant, both having pasta.- -Iris is pale, and she has her arms crossed and is staring at the ground. Her food has barely been touched.- “You have got to be fucking kidding me” Rose said, right after Iris told her the whole story. “Nope, it is true. He… he wouldn’t listen to me, Rose… he just grabbed me and he wouldn’t stop… and the worst of all is that he reminded me of Luka and he brought all that back…. I cant fucking believe it, Rose…” Iris said, as tears started gathering in her eyes. “Oh my gosh…” Rose said, as she leaned forward from her seat and hold Iris´ hand tightly. “And I have to see this bastard every day at work… and he acts as if nothing ever happened. I don’t know what is wrong with me, Rose… my life had actually gone somewhere. I was fine, I was okay by my own, I had the job of my dreams. But I had to fuck it all up over some guy again, of course I had to have some guy to come over and fuck up my life… again. I am tired of it, Rose… I am so tired of always ruining my life…” Iris said, her voice trembling and in complete tears. “Iris no… this is not your fault. This guy is insane, he is violent, he is dangerous. And you cannot have him in your life.” “Don’t you think I don’t know that?” “I mean, you should have him out from his job. And you should not let yourself be fucked up again because of some guy. You are Iris Novak, you went through hell to get where you are, and you do not deserve to go through hell again. I say, show this guy who Iris Novak really is, and live your dream of beings a news anchor. Because you are Iris fucking Novak and you will not be treated like shit again by anyone.” Rose said. -Iris raised her view and stared at Rose, with a faint smile over her face.- -Iris is seen sitting on set, waiting to give the morning news.- -Iris is shown to be different, her eyes are no longer sad, her hair is all ordered, and she has a smile over her face.- -Andrew now walks into set, with a great smile over his face.- “Good morning.” Andrew says, as he takes a seat next to Iris. “Good morning, Andrew.” Iris said. “Hey, Iris, is everything okay with you? After the other night, you have been kinda avoiding me.” Andrew said. -Iris took a deep breath, and shifted in her seat. Iris stared at Andrew face to face, and calmly talked to him.- “You raped me, Andrew.” -Andrew frowned in disbelief.- “I what!?” “You raped me, and Mister Higgs knows about it, turns out I wasn’t the only one, there was quite the number of girls I found out who have also fallen into your worthless hands. You are a criminal, Andrew, and right now, the police is on their way to arrest you.” Iris said. “You are fucking kidding me, right?” Andrew said. “I am not. See it for yourself.” Iris smiled. -Right then, the police stepped in on set, and talked loudly and walked straight towards Andrew.- “Andrew Valentine, you are under arrest.” A police officer said, as another one handcuffed Andrew. “What? You don’t have a warrant!” Andrew protested. “We damn well do, there have been multiple accusations against you, Mister Valentine. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions, anything you say may be used against you in a court of law…” the police officer said as Andrew was forced to get on his feet and was being carried out of set by the police as Andrew kept on protesting and yelling accusations. -Iris smiled proudly as she saw Andrew being taken away, she then stared at the floor and bit her lips.- “Are you okay, Iris?” The supervisor asked her. “Yeah, yeah, I am fine. Let´s do this.” Iris said, sitting straight on the chair and smiling at the camera. -Iris is now seen sitting on Mister Higg’s office.- “I am so sorry for what you had to go through, Iris. Terribly sorry, you may like to know it seems that Andrew will be sentenced to some years in prison, it looks like he got away with so many women, thank you for sharing your information with us. We will soon give you someone else to do the morning news with you, but until then, we think you are capable of doing it on your own.” Mister Higgs nodded. “Thank you, so much. I am relieved to know he will be getting what he deserves. Meanwhile, I will take this weekend off to think things through. There is something I have pending to do, outside New York.” Iris said, firmly. “Of course, where are you going?” “Home.” -Iris Novak parked her car outside her childhood house.- -Iris got out of her car, and smiled as she breathed in the Woodsville chilly autumn breeze.- -The front yard of Iris’ house was filled with fallen orange and yellow leaves, and Iris stepped over them with a smile as she headed towards her house door, and knocked.- -Iris awaited until she saw her mother, Georgina Novak, now in her early fifties, open the door.- “Oh my god! Iris!” Georgina Novak said, hugging her daughter. “Hey mom” Iris said, hugging her mother. “It is so nice to see you! What a surprise baby.” “Yeah, sorry for just crashing in out of the blue, it´s just for this weekend.” “Oh, it’s no problem at all, come in dear, I’ll make you something for lunch.” Georgina said, stepping inside the house, as Iris followed behind her. -Iris is now seen at her childhood bedroom.- -The bedroom has two small windows, each covered by white curtains. Through the curtains, Iris could see the orange light from the Sunset, and the room was filled with a light orange color, making Iris smile and engulfing her in a warm light.- -Iris walked across her room and examined it, her mother had left it exactly as Iris had left it more than five years ago.- -Iris walked towards one of her walls, where she had hang photographs from her glee club years: one showed glee club winning their first ever sectionals competition in 2013, the other showed Iris and Ricky sharing a kiss, and another one showed Iris, Kat and Lexie during their sophomore year wearing their Lady Reapers uniform.- -Iris smiled as she stared at the pictures, and she now walked to her door mirror, where she stared at her mature reflection, surprised, and remembered back to six years ago, when she was pregnant with little Wolfe, young and scared. Iris now stared at her adult reflection staring back at her, and smiled.- -Iris now lay over her bed, as the Sunset light engulfed her room with an Orange light, and she closed her eyes.- -The following day, Iris walks through Woodsville´s park, and reaches the playground, where little kids were having fun together. Iris takes a seat in one of the benches, and observes a young kid with the same auburn hair of hers, about six years old.- -Iris observes how the kid has fun with some kids, but the other kids seem to be ignoring him. The kid tries to join them in their games, but the kids insult him and throw rocks at him. The little kids walks away, with tears in his eyes.- -Iris stands up and walks towards the kid, she kneels in front of him and has a smile over her face.- “Hey over there, why the sad face?” Iris asked him with a smile. “Those kids wont let me play with them!” The boy cried. “Don’t you worry about them, some kids will always be like that. Assholes.” “My mom wont let me use that word! She says that’s a bad word!” The kid said, as Iris laughed. “Well, your mom isn’t here anyway, is she?” Iris smiled. -The little kid shook his head.- “You know, some kids, they will always try to bring you down, but you know what?” Iris asked him. -The little kid frowned.- “What?” “You cant let them, because you are stronger than what they think, you are stronger than what you look like, and you are going to go on to do incredible things, no matter what they say.” Iris smiled at him. “Who are you lady? Mom told me not to speak to strangers…” -Iris stood up and stared down at the kid.- “Don’t worry, Wolfe, I am no stranger.” -Iris turned around and walked away from the park, slowly, as Wolfe stared at her from behind and smiled, and went back to ask the other kids to play with them.- -Iris walked through the park, and the ground was covered in yellowish and orange fallen leaves, while the trees themselves wore a beautiful amber color. Iris noticed a tear rushing down her cheek as she walked through the park, she dried it away with her finger, and smiled.- Cast Guest cast *'Drew Barrymore '''as Georgina Novak *'Brendan Dooling as Brandon Day *'''Theo James as Andrew Valentine *'Jessica Kennedy Parker '''as Angelica Dunn *'Nellie Veitenheimer '''as Rose Mitchel Trivia *The title ''Amber ''refers to both the colors Orange and Yellow, as well as serving as a middle point between both colors. Polls What do you guys think? It was beautiful It was good It was just okay jesus It sucked Do you think Iris was given an appropiate conclusion? Yes, I loved the conclusion Not really Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes